Harapan
by DonquixoteKuron3ko
Summary: "Jujur saja, Muram sangat tidak cocok untukmu, Baka China Musume. Jadi, aku akan menghentikan harapanmu itu."/ Kelanjutan dari 'KEINGINAN', inilah yang Sougo lakukan untuk Kagura, tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu./Happy Reading RnR please :) Arigato/


_A/N* (Try to Read this while playing #Gintama Ost.- Take Care Buddy-#)_

.

.

Harapan.

Kata bodoh macam apa itu. Terdengar konyol dan menyebalkan. Tidak mengandung kepastian tapi hanya secuil angan-angan belaka. Kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, maka harapan itu musnah, kemudian digantikan kekecewaan, kemarahan, dan lain sebagainya. Karena itu aku tidak suka berharap.

Juga, karena saat terakhir kali aku berharap, aku kehilangan kakakku yang sangat kusayangi.

 **HARAPAN**

Gintama And all the character belong to ©Hideaki Sorachi

This Fanfiction belong to me

 **WARNING**

Typo, OOC,

RnR ~

* * *

"Aku membenci orang itu sama seperti aku membencimu, sadis bodoh - aru !"

.

Ingat tidak? Sore itu, di jembatan kayu, kau mengatakan itu padaku. Tak masalah kata 'bodoh' yang ada di dalamnya. Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar kata itu darimu. Tapi Kemudian, setelah kau memukul wajahku, tiba-tiba kau terdiam. Memandang jauh langit yang berwarna jingga kemerahan. Entah sedang memikirkan apa.

.

"Aku harap..., _Baka-Aniki_ itu bisa berhenti –aru . Kembali menjadi _aniki_ yang dulu kukenal. Aku ingin mengajaknya makan _sukonbu_ bersama dengan _pappy_..."

.

.

Oi, _China Musume...,_ Saat kau mengatakan itu, kau terlihat lemah. Kau terlihat sangat konyol dan bodoh, dan aku benci melihatmu seperti itu.

.

"Berharap? Kalau kau hanya berharap, tidak ada jaminan _aniki_ payahmu itu bisa kembali, _Baka China Musume_!"

.

Aku sudah siap dengan tonjokkanmu. Tapi ternyata tonjokkan itu tidak terjadi. Kau tetap terdiam. Cahaya di matamu saat itu semakin pudar seiring terbenamnya raja siang.

Entah mengapa, aku tidak menyukai suasana saat itu. Biasanya kalau kau bersamaku, kau selalu cari masalah. Kau selalu menghajarku duluan.

Jujur saja, Muram sangat tidak cocok untukmu, _Baka China Musume_.

.

.

"Iblis dengan hati seperti kotoran gorilla sepertimu tidak akan mengerti -aru" kau melanjutkan, "Aku...,sedang kangen suasana keluargaku dulu -aru. Sebelum keluargaku terpecah belah. Sebelum _Mammy_ meninggalkanku."

.

Tanpa kusadari, aku pun juga menatap langit jingga itu bersamamu.

.

 _Kau salah, idiot. Iblis inipun telah kehilangan malaikat penjaganya_. Mungkin itu yang kupikirkan dalam hati.

Tapi entah mengapa, aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan itu kepadamu. Aku takut aku akan terlihat lemah di depanmu. Tapi aku tidak memungikiri, percakapan ini kembali mengingatkanku pada kak Mitsuba.

Perlahan perasaan itu mulai menggerogotiku lagi. Kepedihan karena ditinggalkan kakakku. satu-satunya keluargaku. Untukmu, setidaknya saudaramu itu masih hidup dan ayahmu masih ada. Begitu yang kupikirkan.

Tapi satu hal yang aku putuskan. Aku tidak nyaman melihatmu lemah seperti ini, _Baka China Musume_.

Tidak. Kau tidak boleh berharap seperti itu. Kau tidak boleh merasakan getirnya kekecewaan karena harapanmu, seperti aku kecewa pada harapanku agar kakak tetap hidup. Aku tidak mau wajah jelekmu itu semakin jelek karena air mata. Jadi aku putuskan. Aku akan hentikan harapanmu itu, dan aku akan memastikan kalau aku akan menendang bokong kakakmu itu, dan membawanya kembali padamu. Dan itu bukan angan-angan, karena aku benar-benar akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

 _"Kau terlihat lemah saat murung, Oi, Baka China Musume ! dan aku membencinya. Kalau kau menunjukkan wajah konyol itu lagi, aku akan menghajarmu !"_

.

.

.

.

.

Mudah untuk mengatakan itu. Tapi ternyata, secepat apapun aku bergerak, sekuat apapun aku mengayunkan pedangku yang telah patah, aku tidak bisa merobohkan si _Baka-Aniki_ mu ini.

Pertarungan ini sangat cepat. Aku berhasil melukainya. Namun setiap serangan yang ia lancarkan lebih kuat dariku. Mungkin sepertinya juga sudah mematahkan beberapa tulangku. Aku telah terjatuh beberapa kali, seragam _Shinsengumi_ ku sudah bercampur warna merah dan terkoyak. Pandanganku mulai buram dan kepalaku pusing.

Entah kekuatan dari mana, aku bisa tetap bertahan. Walaupun rasa sakit mengepungku dari berbagai sudut tubuhku. Tubuhku..., jiwaku..., menolak untuk kalah begitu saja. Hanya satu yang kupikirkan saat itu,

' _Aku... sudah janji padamu, Baka China Musume... Tapi aku telalu lemah untuk membawa aniki mu kembali..., Gomen'na...'_

.

.

Sekarang saat aku terjebak di kegelapan ini, dimana aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, tidak bisa memukulmu, tidak lagi bisa mengejekmu kalau bau badanmu seperti kotoran gorilla.

Lalu aku malah mendengar harapanmu yang lain.

.

.

" Aku harap kau bisa cepat bangun, sadis bodoh, supaya aku bisa memukul wajahmu"

Begitu katamu.

Tapi kegelapan ini tidak membiarkan aku melihat wajahmu. Aku bertaruh, wajahmu pasti sangat jelek saat ini. Karena aku bisa mendengar isakan-mu itu, _Baka..._

.

.

This's still not the end. To be Continue ~

* * *

 **(A/N : Terima kasih banyak telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF :) ini** **mind to RnR?)**


End file.
